Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate
The Battle of Angrathar the Wrath Gate is a battle between the united forces of both the Alliance and the Horde against the undead Scourge. Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and Saurfang the Younger challenged the Lich King at the very entrance of Icecrown Citadel, Angrathar the Wrath Gate. However, the Forsaken, led by Grand Apothecary Putress, attacked from the cliffs above the Gate with catapults loaded with their New Plague, killing most of the Alliance-Horde forces and driving the Lich King into his fortress. Saurfang the Younger died at the hands of the Lich King before the New Plague was unleashed. Upon the completion of the quests / , a cutscene plays showing the battle of Angrathar the Wrath Gate. The cutscene can be repeated by speaking to Alexstrasza, who stands on the fiery battlefield. Cutscene thumb|300px|right|In-game cinematic Transcript :Highlord Bolvar Fordragon walks among his men. :Alliance Soldier 1: Highlord Bolvar! :Alliance Soldier 2: Thank the Light! :Alliance Soldier 3: For Lordaeron! :Alliance Soldier 4: For the Alliance! :Bolvar roars as he and his men charge into the undead. :Highlord Fordragon: Back, you mindless wretches! :The gates open and Scourge vrykul, speaking in their native tongue, charge out. :Highlord Fordragon: Fight on, brothers! :As the battle continues, Saurfang the Younger observes the conflict and raises his axe to rally his soldiers. :Saurfang the Younger: Rise up, sons of the Horde! Blood and glory await us! :Back at the battle, Bolvar glances up at the sound of an orcish horn, and Saurfang and his troops arrive. :Saurfang the Younger: Lok'tar ogar! For the Horde! :Horde army: FOR THE HORDE! :''Bolvar and Saurfang fight side-by-side. :Highlord Fordragon: I was wondering if you'd show up! :Saurfang the Younger: I couldn't let the Alliance have ALL the fun today! :Saurfang swings his axe, killing three undead vrykul in one slash. After the battle ends, Bolvar and Saurfang approach the gate. :Highlord Fordragon: Arthas! The blood of your father, of your people, demands justice! Come forth, coward, and answer for your crimes! :The gate rumbles and opens again, revealing the Lich King, Frostmourne in hand. :The Lich King: You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave and the true meaning of fear! :As the Lich King approaches, undead legions rise behind him. :Saurfang the Younger: Enough talk! Let it be finished! :Saurfang charges. The Lich King swings Frostmourne, shattering Saurfang's axe and killing the orc instantly. Frostmourne consumes the soul of the slain orc. :Highlord Fordragon: You will pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor. :The Lich King: Boldly stated. But there is nothing you can-- :An explosion and a green cloud behind Bolvar interrupts the confrontation. :The Lich King: What? :''Laughter from the heights above the Wrath Gate as Grand Apothecary Putress approaches. :Grand Apothecary Putress: Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven? :''As he speaks, the catapults come forward. :Grand Apothecary Putress: Behold, now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken! :The Lich King: Sylvanas... :The catapults fire, unleashing plague bombs onto the battlefield. :Grand Apothecary Putress: Death to the Scourge! And death to the living! :The plague explodes across the field, killing Alliance and Horde soldiers alike. :Highlord Fordragon: Fall back!!! :Those forces who are not killed by the plague flee from the Wrath Gate as many more die around Bolvar. Even the Lich King is affected as he falls to his knees, coughing and hacking. With a roar, he comes to his feet and flees from the field, back into Icecrown Citadel. :The Lich King: This... isn't... over... :''The gate closes. Putress laughs. :Grand Apothecary Putress: Now, all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken. :Putress leaves. On the field below, Bolvar falls to the ground, glancing up towards Fordragon Hold. :Highlord Fordragon: We're finished. No escape... for any of us. :Bolvar glances towards Wyrmrest Temple and sees the dragons approaching. Finally, he succumbs to the plague and dies just as the dragons arrive. The dragons incinerate the Forsaken catapults and the plague clouds before flying back to the temple. Notes The video file can be found in the Warcraft install directory listed below, and is watchable using the ffdshow codec pack, freely available on the internet or with the VLC Media Player. ;Windows C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Data\enUS\Interface\Cinematics Category:Events